


let me in

by SwiftEmera



Series: olivarry tumblr drabbles [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry hasn't been himself lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me in

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Olivarry 28
> 
> prompt from [this meme](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/post/142308294693/75-dates-fic-meme). 28 - concern.

Barry’s been quiet all night.

The thing is, it’s really not like him. 

The thing that made Oliver fall in love with the younger man had been the light inside of him, that tendency to remain optimistic and driven no matter what life had thrown at him.

Not this week, though. Not since he’d found out about the true nature of Zoom’s identity.

He wishes he could say that Barry will be back to himself in no time, but really, this was just the straw that broke him. From the moment that his dad had walked out of his life with nothing but a flimsy excuse, Barry’s wall of optimism had been tearing down inch by inch.

It’s why he’d set this night up, really. Sure, he also just wants to spend some much needed time with Barry – god knows he needs it, too, after having to walk out of his own son’s life to protect him. But it’s been harder and harder to get Barry to open up to him, and not only is it taking its toll on their relationship, it’s tearing Oliver apart inside.

Really, though, they’re on their third movie, and Oliver’s on his fifth drink, and he still hasn’t found a way to approach it. Barry’s not… resisting him, particularly, but he’s off-kilter.

Usually Barry’s the type of boyfriend that will curl into him, seek out his touch, initiate hand-holding, cuddling, spooning, whatever else. But tonight? Tonight he’s slouched on the other end of the couch, eyes glued to the screen, but the glaze in them is telling. Barry’s not paying attention to the movie – not really. He’s a million miles away.

“Barr?”

Barry doesn’t even look surprised when Oliver says his name – just sighs, ducking his head, before meeting his eyes quietly. He’d been expecting this talk. Oliver supposes he’s not as subtle as he likes to think he is.

With a sigh, Oliver moves closer, wrapping an arm around Barry’s shoulder and bringing him closer.

It seems that that’s all it takes for Barry to finally collapse into him, and a muffled sob breaks out against his chest as Barry clutches at his shirt.

In equal parts, it breaks his heart, but it also gives him hope. This is the Barry he knows – the one that isn’t afraid to let it all out. This is the Barry that he loves.

“Shh, you’re okay. I’m here,” Oliver soothes, wrapping Barry into a warm, loving embrace, and rubbing his back softly as his boyfriend’s body wracks with sobs, the floodgates well and truly opened now that he’s dropped his walls.

These are the things that he’s still learning, he realises. How to deal with each and every one of Barry’s different moods. He likes to think that he’ll get there eventually.

Maybe tomorrow, when Barry’s (hopefully) a little calmer, they can have a proper talk about this. For now, though, it eases him to know that Barry’s opening up at all. That the man he loves is not completely lost to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
